


Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

by cybergirl614



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, I don't know what to do with it, Sammifer - Freeform, Someone give me a suggestion, Songfic, i have no idea what this is tbh, ish?, it just...came to me, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybergirl614/pseuds/cybergirl614
Summary: Sam hears an annoyingly, horrifyingly familiar voice in his dreams...except, he ain't dreaming.





	Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

“Hello darkness, my old friend, I’ve come to fuck with you again,” sang a ragged-edged voice into Sam’s ear. He batted at the air near his head, as if a bug had landed which he could shoo away. Pity, that wasn’t the case. 

“Go. Away.” He muttered through gritted teeth as he pulled the pillow up over his eyes again. 

Fingers pried it away, leaving his face vulnerable to the cold that radiated from the person removing his refuge. “Get up Sam. Or do I have to do GOOD MORNING VIETNAM! Again?” 

Groaning, Sam opened his eyes. Well, rolled and opened, such that they were already rolling before they were open. Life with this schmuck never got any easier. 

“Saaaammy, see? Good morning to you too.” The obnoxious, ragged voice sang out too as Sam sat up. 

“Fuck you, Luce. How many times have I told you—“

“Not to call you that.” 

“Yeah.”

“Oh, well, you know.” The blond waggled his eyebrows, smiling devilishly. Because, of course. 

“Too many.” Sam muttered. "Too fucking many."

**Author's Note:**

> Please someone give me suggestions, anyone? It like, came up like a songfic but stopped like a drabble. I'm thinking maybe Sam and Luce are stuck in a weird little corner of Hell, or a pocket universe or some such, maybe a consequence of Amarra's powers or something? I have no plot, besides Sam+Luce locked in together, be it in Hell or in a Human!Lucifer scenario. Not planning for horrific awful torture or anything, more like Luce and Sam have settled into a grudgingly quasi-affectionate by means of annoying the shit out of each other type of relationship. No idea what I'm doing here. Need a coauthor. lmao


End file.
